wearehumanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Humanity Cities
Humanity Map Technologies Apps Devices Empower Internet Cities Space Philosophies Consciousness Humanity Cities Humanity Cities - The Cities Of The Future Owned By You! Humanity Cities are the second part of Humanity. The other two parts of Humanity are Humanity Internet and Humanity Space. This article is currently being written - please check back shortly! See more at Humanity, Humanity Internet, Humanity Space, Humanity Empower, Humanity Apps, Humanity Devices and Map of Humanity! Information Humanity Cities Video - 5 Minute Introduction. Audio Introduction- 1 Hour Presentation! Circle 1 "Sit by the pond, and enjoy a good book. That's how I envision the center of the city to be. Green grass. Beautiful tall trees. Swans, and birds of all sorts. Baby deer. Libraries are positioned here, in nature. I want the center of the city to literally be the intellectual and spiritual heart of the city. Fully in nature. Including the design of the buildings. This is a place where we go to get back in tune with Nature - or, ideally, if we build these cities right, we'll never be OUT of tune with Her to begin with!.. :) So like I was saying: ponds, green grass. Rivers and waterfalls. Nature. Beauty. THIS is the place to relax, meditate and study. THIS is the place to discuss spirituality, philosophy, quantum physics, and everything in between. Think of a place that would be enjoyed by Aristotle, by Socrates, by Lao Tzu.. by Tolstoi. We put THIS in the center of the city - we build from there, from this architectural, intellectual and spiritual MARVEL, OUTWARD!.." 8-30-2017: Max Kit, Humanity Facebook Chat "The City Center will contain a circle. Around the circle will be positioned meditation halls, libraries, a Mosque, a Synanogue, a Church.. The City Center is a place of study, meditation, and contemplation. No drugs, alcohol or meat are allowed in the center circle. It is a totally "clean" area - monks are welcome here, as are tourists, visitors, residents, volunteers and anyone who would like to participate!.. :) The City Center is a Friendly place full of Love, where people from across the world can work on themselves, and study together. This is the description of the inner center circle of the city. From it, will expand larger, surrounding circles, that will house anything from tourist attractions, to permanent and temporary residences, hotel suites, and restaurants. They will be real cities, in every way. On Publicly Owned Land - land owned by Humanity!.. :) This means you OWN and CONTROL the cities. Seriously. We will establish a Direct Democracy. For Humanity, Humanity Cities, and everything we do. Everywhere. Worldwide. Humanity is a Direct Democracy. It is currently being established as such." 8-27-2017: Max Kit, Humanity Facebook Chat Circle 2 "Should Circle 2 be Parks, nothing else?.. :) Imagine a large green grass field the size of a city. In the center is the "1st Circle" - it is the smallest circle, directly in the center of the City. What if the larger 2nd Circle, that wraps around the 1st, is just Parks??.. :) That way the entire Center of the city is nothing but green grass, parks, libraries, ponds, meditation halls, and places of study and spiritual retreat? Circle 1 is as described in the messages above. Circle 2 around it just Parks (anyone have a better idea?).. Circle 3? Please post suggestions, guys!.. :)" 8-27-2017: Max Kit, Humanity Facebook Chat Circles 3+ Coming Soon! With suggestions, please text or call +1 (514) 550-0552 or email human@humanity.global. Businesses Humanity Cities will feature businesses in the Humanity ecosystem. More Soon! Resorts An example of the types of businesses we will see in the Cities are Resorts. Additional businesses such as these make the Cities financially viable. They also allow visitors and tourists to try our Cities - encouraging many to then immediately move there full time! Locations Thousands of locations are planned, in all countries around the globe. The initial locations will likely be in: * Canada * India * USA * Australia Suggestions Welcome! Special Africa Prototype Special initial pilot location in Africa: "We are going to establish a foundation in Africa.. We will put land into that foundation. We will allow people to farm it. We will provide the money to begin farming as well. We will build buildings there, and allow people to live there for free as long as they take an active role in participating in the community. We will build educational facilities, and facilities for food, medicine, etc. This is known as Humanity Cities." Videos Pictures